fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Christopher Columbus
, Cristoforo Colombo, Cristóbal Colón |traits = Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |3}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21= |8}} |31= |4}} |41= |8}} |42= |2}} |51= |4}} |52= |3}} |61= |8}} |62= |10}} |71= |20}} |72= |12}} |81= |36}} |82= |7}} |91= |1qp= |50,000}} |2qp= |100,000}} |3qp= |300,000}} |4qp= |400,000}} |5qp= |1,000,000}} |6qp= |1,250,000}} |7qp= |2,500,000}} |8qp= |3,000,000}} |9qp= |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP Generation rate by 10% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 11 of Agartha Main Quest, his true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Rider of Resistance is his alias before clearing the quest. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Tomoe Gozen, Sakata Kintoki (Rider) and Cú Chulainn (Caster). *Columbus' Noble Phantasm, Santa Maria, was one of the three ships used in his first voyage. The other two were La Niña and La Pinta. **The owner of Santa Maria was Juan de la Cosa. Images Saint Graphs= RiderofResistanceStage1.png|Stage 1 RiderofResistanceStage2.png|Stage 2 RiderofResistanceStage3.png |Stage 3 CC A4.png|Stage4 Columbusaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= ColumbusIcon.png|Stage 1 ChristopherColumbusStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ChristopherColumbusStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ChristopherColumbusFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 ChristopherColumbusGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) ChristopherColumbusStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) ChristopherColumbusStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) ChristopherColumbusFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S172 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S172 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S172 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= ColumbusSprite1.png|Stage 1 ColumbusSprite2.png|Stage 2 ColumbusSprite3.png|Stage 3 S172 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S172 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S172 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Nplogo172.png|NP Logo ChristopherColumbus Gun Sword.png|Musket and Sabre |-| Expression Sheets= Columbus_1.png|Stage 1 Columbus_2.png|Stage 2 Columbus_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0728.png|Standing Hard-Boiled Eggs (Valentine CE) CE995.png|BAR-Troia |-| Others= ColumbusIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust04.jpg|Illustration by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust05.jpg|Illustration by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust06.jpg|Illustration by Moto Murabito Columbus_Lily.jpg|Columbus Lily Fan-art by Moto Murabito Columbus_Lily_Santa.jpg|Columbus Lily Santa Fan-art by Moto Murabito Columbuslily_fgo.jpg|Columbus Lily by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust07.jpg|Columbus and Columbus Lily by Moto Murabito ColumbusIllust08.jpg|BAR-Troia Illustration by Moto Murabito ColumbusAlter.png|Columbus Alter Fan-art by Moto Murabito Category:Italian Servants Category:Riding Category:Agartha